A receptacle connector used in an electrical connector to connect two circuit boards to each other usually includes a plurality of signal line contacts and a plurality of ground contacts, which are arranged parallel to one another. Patent Document 1 discloses a receptacle connector including a common contact disposed in such a way as to extend across multiple adjacent ground contacts, and configured to electrically connect the ground contacts to one another (see FIG. 2). This common contact is molded of a conductive resin material, and has a conductive resin member disposed away from the opposed ground contacts with a predetermined clearance in between; and a plurality of minute contact projections formed to project from a surface of the conductive resin member toward the ground contacts and configured to come into physical contact with the above-mentioned ground contacts (see FIG. 7 and FIG. 8).